The New Girl
by weirdRingo
Summary: Theres a crash. Jack and Charlie go to check it out. They find that a plane has crashed and the only survivor is a scared teenage girl. Charlie helps her. Does she get his signals mixed up?
1. chapter 1

_Charlie, Claire and Jack are sitting down talking.They see and hear an explosion in the distance._

Claire: (_screams_) What was that?

Charlie: I dunno. We should check it out.

Charlie, Claire, and Jack stand up.

Charlie: Claire you stay here its not safe.

Claire: I'll be fine.

Charlie: No just stay here.

_Claire sighs and Charlie and Jack run towards the explosion. They get to the site and see a girl in her teens kneeling. She gets up to run towards a plane. Charlie runs after her and stops her._

Girl: (_crying_) No let me go, I can still save her! Jessie!

Charlie: No, no its not safe. Its too late I'm sorry. (_He lets go of her_)

Girl: (_falls to knees and sobbs into her hands_) She was right behind me. She said she was going to follow me! (_sobbs into hands_)

Charlie: (_kneels next to her_) I'm sorry. Can you tell us your name. I mean we don't have much or anything, but you can stay at our campsite.

Girl: Alexandra. I should've listened to her, but no I've gotta explode at her. (_Stands up and walks away in Jacks direction then stops about a foot away from Charlie_) Its all my fault shes dead. I should've listened.

Charlie: No its not your fault, you had no control over it.

Alexandra: No, I did. My mom told me that we should stay home. She said that she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I just yelled at her and told her she was paranoid and didn't want me to grow up. Then I stormed out and left.

Charlie: Its not your fault. Even if you didn't leave your friend still could've. Now come on lets get back to the campsite.

_Charlie and Jack walk Alexandra back to the campsite. She sits down._

Charlie: Claire this is Alexandra. She was on a plane that crashed. That is what caused the explosion.

Claire: (_looks at her with sympathy and pity_.) Are you ok you're not hurt at all are you.

Alexandra: No, no. I'm fine, I just have a little pain in my arm.

Jack: (_walks over to Alexandra_) Do you mind if I have a look at that? (_she shakes her head. He looks at her right arm it is full of cuts and it is bruised and swollen_) You've got some pretty deep cuts here. And I think you might've broken your arm. I'm going to put something on it to prevent infections and wrap it. Then I'm going to put it in a sling. (_he walks away and emerges with a bag. He puts the stuff on the cuts and wraps her arm in gauze. He then get a t-shirt and rips it so it can be used as a sling._) It might not be the best but it'll do. I want you to stay off of it and I have some Tylenol with me that you can take for the pain.

Alexandra: Thanks. I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm a little tired.

Jack: Yeah, you've had a long day. Here let me show you where you can sleep. (_Gets up and directs Alexandra_.)

Claire: Was there anyone else on the plane?

Charlie: As far as we know just her friend and the pilot.

Its the next morning, Alexadra thought about how much of a help Charlie was last night. She had to get him. She thought.

Alexandra: (_to self_) What can I do? (_thinks_) She noticed that a log had been moved onto her back pack she had with her when she got off the plane. (_raises eyebrow and smirks_) Perfect.

She walks a bit then she sees Charlie talking to Claire.

Alexandra: (_in a subtley flirtatious voice_) Um Charlie, I hate to bother you but a log seems to be on my back pack I need in it, do you mind moving it for me?

Charlie: Oh, no, of course not Alexandra.

Alexandra: Please call me Ali.

Charlie: Ok _(walks over to where her backpack is. Alexandra and Claire follow. Charlie bends and picks up the log and tosses it aside_.)

Alexandra: (_Stands near Claire. As Charlie picks up the log, tilts her head to the side and stares at Charlies butt. Smirks at Claire_) Thank you Charlie.

Charlie: Don't mention it.

Claire: (_Rolls eyes. In annoyed voice_) Charlie can I talk to you?

Charlie: Yeah sure (_Follows Claire_)

Alexandra: (_takes off sling Pulls off t-shirt to reveal bikini top. Puts sling back on_) She wants a little competition, I can give it to her. I'm sounding more and more like Jessie everyday (_sighs. walks towards the crash site with a sad expression_)

Charlie: (_notices Alexandra walking by_) Hey, Ali, you ok?

Alexandra: Huh? Oh yeah I'm just gonna go sit and think for a bit. (_Keeps walking_)

Claire: You know shes just doing that to get your attention right?

Charlie: You know you could stand to be a little more sympathetic.

Claire: I know shes upset, but she isn't walking around in a bikini top because of it.

Charlie: she probably got hot or something, besides, what would you care if she flirted a little, shes gotta have some fun to take her mind off of what happened.

Claire: Yeah sure, ok then go talk to her.

Charlie Ok (_goes after Alexandra_)

_**flashback**_

Mom: Ali, honey I think maybe you should stay home.

Alexandra: Why, did I do something?

Mom: No, no of course not. I just think you and Jessie should stay home. I think something might go wrong.

Alexandra: What do you mean you "think something might go wrong?"

Mom: I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong.

Alexandra: (_scoffs_) I can't believe this, you just want me to stay home.

mom: No thats not it at all, maybe you can reschedual

Alexandra: Yeah, right. You just want me to stay home because you can't stand to see me grow up! Why are you always being so paranoid and overprotective?

Mom: No, thats not it at all, please Ali just listen.

Alexandra: No, mom, just save it. I'm going. I'll see you when we get back. (_walks out of door and slams it shut_)

_**back to present times**_

Alexandra puts her head in her hands and sighs.

_**flashback**_

Jessie: You wanna go early, why?

Alexandra: I just do ok, can we go?

Jessie: Yeah, of course. Let me just tell daddy. (_Runs out of room and comes back_) Daddy says its fine, lets go its all set up.

Alexandra: Cool. (_follows Jessie to the plane Plane takes off. Short time later they hit an unexpected turbulence Alexandra gets a weird feeling_) I have a weird feeling about this. Are you sure its safe?

Jessie: I'm sure everything is fine just a little turbulence.

Stewardess: (_in a panicked voice_) The pilot has just informed me that the plane is going to crash, he needs you to jump out before it lands.

Jessie: What? Why do we have to jump out?

Stewardess: The way the plane is going down it is likely to explode. I'm going to have you jump out right before we land so parachutes aren't nessesary. (_ few minutes pass, the plane is jerking everywhich way_.) Ok I need you to jump out now. Whos going first?

Alexandra: I will. (_stewardess nods_) Well see you on the ground Jess. (_jumps out of plane. lands on right arm on a bunch of sticks and rocks_.) Ow. (_walks forward a little bit_) Come on where are you? (_plane keeps getting closer to the ground_) Come on, come on. (_plane crashes and explodes. Alexandra screams_)

_**back in present times**_

Charlie: Ali, you ok?

Alexandra: Huh? (_looks around sees Charlie_) oh um yeah yeah I'm fine.

Charlie: What were you thinking about?

Alexandra: At first when I lashed out at my mom. Then about the crash (_takes deep breath and looks ahead at the plane_)

Charlie: You must miss her.

Alexandra: Yeah. I do. But I miss my mom more. I feel so guilty. I lashed out at her. Now I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

Charlie: I'm sure you will. We're bound to get off this island sooner or later.

Alexandra: Yeah I guess. (_stares at plane_) Charlie? (_turns to face him_)

Charlie: Yeah?

Alexandra: I just wanted to thank you for everything.

Charlie:Its no prob- (_stopped mid-word by Alexandra's kiss. pulls out of it_)

Alexandra: (looks down at ground) I'm sorry that was dumb.

Charlie: No, no its fine. Look I like you, just not that way. I mean your a little young.

Alexandra: Yeah I guess you're right, Its probably just a sillie little girl's crush. (_sighs and looks at ground then up at Charlie_) You love her don't you?

Charlie: Who?

Alexandra: Claire

Charlie: (_goes to protest then sighs_) yeah I guess I do


	2. chapter 2

_Alexandra is sitting on the beach looking out at the water. Jack comes over and sits next to her._

Jack: Still upset over Charlie?

Alexandra: (_looks up at Jack_) What are you talking about?

Jack: He told me about your conversation.

Alexandra: (_looks down at feet and sighs. Looks back out at water_) Oh

Jack: Look I know you are upset now, but try not to worry about it. I mean he is a lot older than you and he loves someone else. Besides, one day you'll meet someone closer to your age that you like better.

Alexandra: (_thinks_) Yeah right (_out loud_) Yeah I guess.

Jack: Just remember what I said, you have enough on your plate as it is (gets up and walks away)

_Alexandra gets up and walks in the opposite direction._

Charlie: (_runs up to Alexandra) _Hey, I hope theres no hard feelings.

Alexandra: No of course not.

Charlie: So how are you holding up?

Alexandra: (_thinking_) I'm a mess, I hate how this is turning out. I want to die (_out loud but not that convincable_) I'm good. I'm fine.

Charlie: (_notices the tone in her voice_) You sure?

Alexandra: (_trys to sound more convincing_) Yeah, yeah, I'm good.

Charlie: Ok well I'm gonna go talk to Jack. You wanna go for a walk tonight?

Alexandra: Yeah sure. Sounds great.

Charlie: Ok well I'll meet you here on the beach after dinner?

Alexandra: Yeah ok sure.

_flashback_

Guy: Hey, ALi you wanna maybe... (_gives her seductive look_)

Alexandra: Dean, I've told you I wanted to wait until Im 18, if not until I'm married.

Dean: Yeah well, maybe I need a girl that'll put out a lot sooner. (_Stands up in rage_)

Alexandra: Yeah maybe you do.

Dean: Whatever I'm out (_walks out and slams the door_)

Alexandra: (rolls eyes and sighs angrily)

_present times Fast forward to after dinner_

_Alexandra is standing on the beach waiting for Charlie._

Charlie:(_comes up behind her_) Hey, you came.

Alexandra: I should be saying the same thing.

Charlie: Sorry, I got caught up.

Alexandra: (_nods_) So did you want to talk about anything in particular?

Charlie: No not really just talk a bit.

Alexandra: Oh ok cool.

Charlie: So what was life back at home like?

Alexandra: Um, well I came from a pretty wealthy background. I'm not like most rich people. I went to public school and only had one rich friend, Jessie. Unlike most "trust-fund babies" I was not raised with maids and butlers I actually had to do things for myself. I was in 10th grade. My grades were decent I guess.

Charlie: Did you do any sports or anything.

Alexandra: Well, I dabbled in drama a bit. Mostly I did charity work. You know charity balls, donating, volunteer work, you know that stuff.

Charlie: Thats cool.

Alexandra: Hey do you mind if we sit down for a bit?

Charlie: No, no, of course not.

_Charlie and Alexandra sit down on the sand in a secluded part of the beach._

Alexandra: So hows it going with Claire.

Charlie: Um, well I dunno actually. One minute she seems nice and maybe flirting a bit the next shes yelling at me or has an attitude.

Alexandra: Uh, you do realize she pregnant right (_smirks_)

Charlie: Well, yeah...

Alexandra: Well pregnant women usually have mood swings.

Charlie: Well how do I know how she feels?

Alexandra: Ask her..

Charlie: right...

Jack walks over

Jack: Ali, you mind if I take a look at your arm?

Alexandra: (_sighs_) Yeah no (_stands up_) Meet you back here in a few minutes?

Charlie: yeah sure.

_Aleandra follows Jack. fast foward till Alexandra meets Charlie again_

Alexandra: Back

Charlie: Hey

Alexandra: So what did you do while I was gone?

Charlie: I tried to talk to Claire.

Alexanra: So...?

Charlie: She blew up on me.

Alexandra: Sorry...

Charlie: Its not your fault.

Alexandra: You know if you wanna talk I'm here.

_Charlie looks at Alexandra and lifts her chin then leans in to kiss her. She kisses back. As each second passes the kiss becomes more passionate. Charlie's hand reaches for the zipper on Alexandra's hoodie. He draws back from the kiss and looks into her eyes asking for permission. She kisses him. He procedes in taking off her hoodie. He leans in on her more until he is on top of her._

_fast forward_

Jack: You and Charlie were out a long time last night.

Alexandra: (_smirks_) We were talking.

Jack: (_sees the smirk_) Are you sure thats all that happened?

Alexandra: (_in mock shock_) Why Jack what kind of girl do you think I am?

**Ok thats all for now. Sorry it took so long. When I wrote the first one I was only gonna make a one shot but when people wanted another chapter I made one. Just to let you know I will only have one or two more chapters. You'll see why when you read the last. Hope you like this one.**


	3. chapter 3

_Alexandra is on the beach humming to herself. She feels a lot happier than before. She notices Jack coming up._

Jack: Hey how you feeling?

Alexandra: Great. No scratch that perfect. (_thinking_) Well maybe not perfect but atleast I don't feel like dying today.

Jack: Thats good. Um, I wanna talk to you about what happened last night, you know, with Charlie.

Alexandra: (_smirks_) Are you implying something happened between us?

Jack: Ali, I'm trying to be serious here. Will you please listen?

Alexandra: Uh, yeah sure.

Jack: Um, I wanted to let you know that you shouldn't get your hopes up with Charlie.

Alexandra: What do you mean?

Jack: I mean I don't think last night should've happened.

Alexandra: Look, I know you think your heart is in the right place and everything, but I love him and he loves me he was just... confused before.

Jack: I don't think so. I just think the both of you are confused right now. I don't want you getting hurt.

Alexandra: Look I think I can handle myself. I don't need your help! (_storms off and runs into Charlie_) Hey! How are you.

Chalie: Uh, I'm doing great. Can I talk to you?

Alexandra: Yeah of course.

_Jack comes up behind them_

Jack: Charlie, we need to talk.

Charlie: But I want to talk to Ali first. Can't it wait.

Alexandra: (_with supressed anger_) Yes, Jack, can't it wait.

Jack: (_looks over at Alexandra_) No, it can't.

Charlie: Ok, I'll be right back. (_follows Jack_)

_flashback_

boy: Ali, hey, we need to talk

Alexandra: Hey Michael (_kisses him on cheek_) Whats up?

Michael: This isn't easy for me to say.

Alexandra: Michael is something wrong?

Michael: No, well yes. You know when I said I went with Mark and his parents to France? (_Alexandra nods_) Well, I wasn't actually with Mark and his parents.

Alexandra: What do you mean.

Michael: I was (_lowers voice_) with Cally

Alexandra: Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly.

Michael: I was with Cally. And I came to break up with you. You see, she kinda got pregnant and her dad is making us get married. "You are gonna take resposibility for your mistake" he said.

Alexandra: Oh and that's supposed to justify what you did?

Michael: No, but I was hoping you'd understand.

Alexandra: Oh I understand all right! I wouldn't have sex with you, so you went to a foreign country with the first girl that would open her legs for you!

Michael: Thats not...

Alexandra: Save your breath. (_walks away_)

_back in the present Charlie comes back to where Alexandra is._

Alexandra: Hey.

Charlie: Hey

Alexandra: So what did you wanna talk about? Maybe having another "talk"

Charlie: About that. I really don't think that last night was supposed to happen.

Alexandra: What do you mean.

Charlie: I mean, last night both of us were really confused. I'm sorry I took advantage of you

Alexandra: (_her eyes fill with tears_) What... I don't understand.. I thought... I gave myself up to you (_sees the confused look on Charlie's face._) I was a virgin. I made a promise to myself that if I wasn't going to wait until I was married, I was going to wait until I was 18. I'm so stupid.

Charlie: Oh my... I'm sorry, i really am. And you're not stupid I am.

Alexandra: No, no really, its me. I need to go for a walk.

Charlie: Um, ok, are you gonna be ok?

Alexandra: Yeah, yeah I'm fine.

Charlie: You sure?

_Alexandra nods and walks off. She grabs her book bag and walks into the jungle. When she is fairly far into it she falls to the ground. She sobs for a bit then opens the bag. She takes out a pocket knife. She pushes up her sleeves. She runs her fingers over barely noticeable scars around her wrist._

Alexandra: (_sobs_) I'm sorry Jessie. (_she opens up the pocket knife_)

_Charlie is pacing on the beach it is nearly dark. _

Charlie: Where is she she should be back by now.

Jack: Lets go look. (_Charlie and Jack head into the jungle. The walk until they see what looks like a body in the distance_)

Charlie: M-maybe its not her. (_The walk towards the body and discover Alexandra dead. Blood surrounding her and pocket knife in hand_) Oh man this is all my fault.

Jack: No its not. She was a very troubled girl

Charlie: But if I hadn't... I pushed her over the edge.

**Ok that was the final installment. I hope you liked it. Please review. All comments welcome. **


End file.
